


Sunglasses

by AL19



Category: Gintama
Genre: Accidental Kissing, Fic from 2013, Fluff, Havin' a drunken old time, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-16
Updated: 2020-11-16
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:33:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27588911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AL19/pseuds/AL19
Summary: Gintoki asks Sakamoto how and why he got sunglasses.
Relationships: Sakamoto Tatsuma/Sakata Gintoki
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15





	Sunglasses

**Author's Note:**

> I actually wrote this in late 2013, so the writing you see here (Minus a scant few edits) isn't exactly the style I use nowadays. Also, while I've written lots of fanfiction, this is the first I'm posting on this site. The reason is because this is one of my favorites one-shots I've written (Which feels amazing to me because most of my other old fics make me cringe). Hope you like it!

Sakata Gintoki and Sakamoto Tatsuma were inside a bar, drinking sake. Gintoki had an argument with Otose, because she scolded him for spending his money on a big Ketsuno Ana pillow. So he decided to get drunk off his ass, because apparently, drinking would help calm him down.

Tatsuma wanted to visit Gintoki, but when he didn't find him at the Yorozuya household, Otose informed him that he went to a bar. Tatsuma wanted to get a drink, anyway.

Gintoki had about seven shots of sake, and Tatsuma had five. They were a bit drunk, but not so drunk that they would cause a scene by throwing up on the floor in the bar. Not that they would care, though. This wasn't the first time Gintoki and Tatsuma had puked inside a bar.

Gintoki asked the brunette while staring at him from the corner of his eye, "Oi, Tatsuma…why do you wear those goofy-looking sunglasses?"

"Hm?" Tatsuma hummed in question, apparently not listening to the samurai.

Gintoki knitted his silver brows, and repeated his question with a slur, "Wh-Why do you wear those goofy-looking s-sunglasses?"

"Why this question all of a sudden? Ahahahahaha!" Tatsuma laughed as he drank yet another cup of sake. The duo had been here for about a half an hour, and the bar was pretty much empty, because Tatsuma's laugh became so loud and annoying, that everyone left, including the bartender. But he didn't care; he enjoyed laughing far too much.

The man rolled his eyes before responding in a murmur, "Ever since I saw you in episode 26, I've been w-wondering where and why you got those s-stupid sunglasses."

Tatsuma grabbed one of the handles to his dark sunglasses with his forefinger and thumb, and took them off as he replied, also slurring, "D-Do you really want to kn-know? Ahahahahaha!"

"Of course I want to know!" Gintoki snarled while grabbing a beer bottle. "Your sunglasses have b-bugged the shit out of m-me for a long time!"

Tatsuma believed Gintoki was overreacting a little, but he gave the silver-haired man a smile, and began, "Do you remember that after the J-Joui war, I went to space?"

"What a-about it?" Gintoki began drinking the whole bottle of beer.

Tatsuma narrowed his blue eyes, boring them onto his glasses, "Soon after I left you, Takachibi, and Z-Zura, a m-man came up to me, and gave these to me."

.

.

.

_After the Joui war had ended, Tatsuma left his friends. He was definitely going to miss them, but he had hoped that they would see each other again, even if they would be apart from each other for years. But, he was going to miss Gintoki the most; Tatsuma always loved hanging out with Gintoki, even if Gintoki was annoyed by his constant laughter. He had always treated him like the brother he never had._

_Tatsuma hummed a tune as he walked down a road. Birds chirped in the sky, and the sky was clear, so the sunlight was pouring onto Tatsuma's kasa._

_The curly-haired man tilted his kasa up slightly, and gazed at the beautiful-looking sky. He smiled, looking forward to his travels in space. But if he was going to do that, he would have to get a ship…and a crew._

_All of a sudden, he heard a man say his name, "Sakamoto-san!"_

_Tatsuma blinked his sapphire eyes before halting his tracks. He turned around, and saw a young man with dark-green hair and brown eyes._

_Raising an eyebrow up, he questioned, "Do I know you?"_

_The man panted, trying to catch his breath, "You may not remember me, but I was also part of the Joui war!" He stood up straight, and introduced himself, "My name is Nagahama Ryo."_

" _Nagahama Ryo…" Tatsuma repeated the man's name. His mind then clicked, and he laughed, "Oh, right! Ryouka! Ahahahahaha! Wow, when was the last time we saw each other?!"_

_Though Tatsuma, not surprisingly, said Ryo's name incorrectly, Ryo was glad he at least remembered him. Ryo sighed with relief, "I have the same question. But anyway, I was on my way to Kyoto, but when I saw you, I had to catch up to you."_

" _Why, exactly?"_

" _Because I want to give you something."_

" _Give me something?" Tatsuma widened his eyes in surprise. "But it's not my birthday! Ahahahahaha!"_

_Ryo shook his head with a soft chuckle, "I know that, but I still want to give you something." He reached into his dark kimono, and pulled out what looked to be a pair of sunglasses._

_Tatsuma arched a brow, and asked, "Are those sunglasses?"_

" _Yes," Ryo responded. "I heard that you were going to space, so I figured to give these to you now."_

" _Why do I need them, though?"_

" _I saw that you've always been looking at the sky, day and night, and telling Sakata-san about you going to space. I became worried about your eyesight, because I also noticed that you've been almost staring into the sun."_

" _But I never stared at the sun. Ahahahahaha!"_

" _I know, but I don't want your eyesight to get bad, so I want you to have these." The emerald-haired man grabbed one of Tatsuma's hands, and placed the sunglasses into his palm._

_Tatsuma looked at the sunglasses, but pointed out, "But Ryouka, I'm going to be in space, so I won't really be staring at the sun, anyway."_

" _Still, keep it. I think they suit you."_

_Ryo walked past the man without another word. Tatsuma continued staring at the shades, and gave it a small smile before thanking the man, "Thank you, Ryouka."_

_Ryo waved before taking his leave._

.

.

.

"And that is h-how I got my sunglasses," Tatsuma finished with an amused smile. "Ryouka was such a nice man. Ahahahahaha!"

"Nagahama Ryo…that name doesn't s-sound familiar," Gintoki replied, finishing the bottle. "You never saw h-him again, did you?"

Tatsuma shook his head slowly, "No. That was th-the last time I ever saw him. But…" He continued boring his cerulean irises into the shades. He finished his sentence by practically whispering, "…at least I thanked him for the sunglasses. And he w-was right, these _do_ suit me."

"Tatsuma…" Gintoki said his name. "…haven't y-you ever thought of l-leaving your sunglasses off for a day?"

He shrugged, "Nope. I actually love these sunglasses."

"Tatsuma, c-can you look at me f-for a second?" Gintoki suggested. He obviously wouldn't be asking this question if he was sober.

Tatsuma gazed his eyes into Gintoki's. Gintoki studied them, and held his own chin as he murmured, "You a-actually look better without them."

"Eh?"

Gintoki was about to reply, but suddenly, he felt two pairs of feet slam into his head. Gintoki yelled in pain, but since the pairs of feet hit him in the back of his head, he was pushed forward until his lips were accidentally placed on Tatsuma's.

Both men snapped their eyes wide in utter shock. Although they were drunk, they didn't want to believe that their lips were now connected. It may have looked like a kiss, but they weren't really kissing. It was just an accident. A really _big_ accident.

Gintoki quickly disconnected the "kiss", and turned around, seeing Shinpachi and Kagura. They apparently didn't see them "kiss", because Shinpachi started shouting, "Gin-san, you were supposed to buy groceries! You even agreed to do that!"

Gintoki frowned as he rubbed the back of his head (Which now had a huge bump), "When in the hell did I agree to buy groceries? I thought it was Kagura's job to do that."

Kagura rolled her eyes, but smacked her parasol into Gintoki's face as she also shouted, "My job for today was to walk Sadaharu, uh-huh!"

The man placed a hand on his cheek, and asked as he glared at the teenagers, "Oi, oi, why're you in here? This is a bar; kids aren't allowed in these kinds of places."

"Nobody's even here, nope!" Kagura retorted. She hit him with her umbrella once again, but this time, Gintoki somehow slipped into unconsciousness.

Tatsuma peered down at the man as Kagura grabbed the back of Gintoki's kimono.

The Yato dragged him while Shinpachi grumbled inaudible words. The trio left the bar, leaving Tatsuma all alone.

Tatsuma felt his bottom lip, still in shock.

He was in silence for a moment before feeling the corners of his lips curve up. He turned to a beer bottle, and grabbed it before exclaiming, "Well, that was interesting! Ahahahahaha!"

With that, he poured himself a glass of beer, and drank it.

**Author's Note:**

> I am planning on posting more stories on this site, but it'll take some time before it comes to fruition.


End file.
